Toydarian
Toydarians are small, winged aliens from the planet Toydaria. They are known as shrewd merchants and able con artists, even though many lead reputable lives. Because their homeworld is located within Hutt Space, many Toydarians who leave Toydaria find themselves either employed or indentured to Hutt criminal interests. Toydarians easily resist mind-affecting Force powers and are even more resistant to such abilities than their Hutt overlords. Biology and Appearance Toydarians are rarely more than 1.5 meters tall. Toydarian skin color ranges from blue to green to pink. They are pudgy, with spindly limbs and a pair of fluttering wings that keeps them aloft. Toydarian newborns emerge form their mothers' wombs fully developed, resembling miniature versions of their parents, and they are able to fly from birth. Toydarians prefer to fly at all times, though the speed with which their wings beat consumes large amounts of energy. As a result, Toydarians consume several times more food than humans do in a single day, and some of the bloodiest wars in Toydarian history have been fought over food supplies. Personality Toydarians are proud and loyal beings who can sometimes border on sycophantic. Likewise, unsavory Toydarians put their keen minds to work deceiving their business partners and tricking unsuspecting folk into being the victims ofToydarian confidence scams. Toydarians have an unsavory reputation, but not all Toydarians are criminals. However, their sharp minds and keen wit often make those who deal with Toydarians feel like they have been taken advantage of. Most Toydarians have some degree of business savvy, and many have a penchant for gambling (even to their own detriment). Society and Culture The Toydarian homeworld is mostly covered with nutrient-rich lakes that support a number of dangerous predators. The Toydarian's ancestors survived by flying over the muck and living on relatively safe algae mats. Though they have integrated technology into their society and culture, most Toydarians prefer the simple pleasures of small villages and tight-knit communities. The skies of Toydaria are filled with buzzing Toydarians, so starship traffic to and from the world's single spaceport is strictly regulated to specific times of the day. Airspeeders are prohibited due to the world's heavy "air traffic." The Toydarian government built a light rail system to ferry offworlders from city to city. Despite being ruled by the Hutts, the Toydarian people were able to govern themselves free of major outside intervention through the establishment of a feudal monarchy. A ruling king sat on the planet's throne, allowing vassals to form allegiances and have minor disputes to solve their own problems. The king made sure to keep his vassals happy and to have their allegiance, but would occasionally encourage infighting to reveal the true character of the vassals and weed out treachery. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Monarchy Home Planetor System: Toydaria Attribute Dice: 12D Dexterity 2D+1/5D Knowledge 1D+1/4D Mechanical 1D+2/4D+1 Perception 1D/3D+2 Strength 1D/3D Technical 1D+1/4D Special Abilities: Force Resistance: Toydarians are resistant to Force powers that utilize the Sense skill, and receive a +3D bonus to any Perception or control rolls made to resist these powers. Any Sense powers used against a Toydarian that do not grant a resistance roll have their sense difficulty increased by +10. Move: 6/8 (walking), 18/20 (flying) Size: 0.9 to 1.5 meters tall Lifespan: 91 standard years Category:Species